Inazuma High: Soccer, Friendship and Love
by LilLightning123
Summary: Inazuma High is a famous school where anything could happen, almost anything. Follow Endou and the gang as they encounter soccer, friendship and relationship problems. Will they be able to solve it all? NO MORE OCs, Arigatou minna!
1. Preview

Lightning: Hello minna! This is a story I thought of before I went to bed I decided to share to all of you.

?: ONEE-CHAN! Where are you...*sees Lightning using fanfiction*... COOL! Onee-chan, you didn't tell me you have a fanfiction account.

Lightning: OMG! Galaxy, you didn't see anything... *sighs*, minna, meet my little brother, Galaxy.

Galaxy: *gets hold of Lightning's laptop* Hello everyone! I'm Galaxy, Lightning's little brother. Hey, did you know we are four siblings which includes Lightning in it. Lightning is the only girl amongst us four siblings and she happens to be the eldest. OH! Did you know onee-chan has a crush on-

Lightning: *pushes Galaxy away* HEY! Stop revealing secrets!

Galaxy: Tsch... fine

Lightning: Anyway, I don't own Inazuma Eleven, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was the first day of school in Inazuma High. Everyone couldn't wait to see their old friends and meet new ones. But there was something special about this school and it was that it had the best soccer team, best group of friends and the best couples. The school was divided into cliques and each one had a special ability.<p>

The Student Council was well, composed of the student council themselves. The members of the student council were Kino Aki as the vice-president, Kudou Fuyuka as the secretary, Raimon Natsumi as the treasurer and Megane Kakeru as the head prefect. They still have no president because last year's voting for President was canceled due to some major events.

The Jocks were composed of the most athletic athletes that ever were in the school. They were Endou Mamoru, Gouenji Shuuya, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Tsunami Jousuke, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Sakuma Jirou and Rococo Urupa.

The Dramatics are a group of people who are really good at acting, singing and dancing. They were Fubuki Shirou, Edgar Valtinas, Otonashi Haruna, Urabe Rika, Zaizen Touko, Ichinose Kazuya and Fidio Aldena.

The Braniacs is the group that are composed of the smartest people in the school. They were Kidou Yuuto, Saginuma Osamu, Suzuno Fuusuke, Mark Kruger, Dylan Keith, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Teres Torue and Yagami Reina.

Finally, the HotHeads or better yet, the Bad Boys is a group of people that are full of the baddest boys but the coolest and hottest guys in the school. They were Nagumo Haruya and his two friends, Netsuha Natsuhiko and Atsuishi Shigeto, Fudou Akio, Genda Koujirou, Afuro Terumi and Kiyama Hiroto.

But this is just a list of the most popular in their group. They are still more members in all the groups except in the Student Council. As they start there first day there again, everyone thought it will be just another regular school day but they'll never except that this school year, problems will arise and there is no turning back once it started.

* * *

><p>Lightning: DONE! And I'm glad that Galaxy is asleep. Anyhow, a few reminders everyone:<p>

1. This story will have my OC in it so that means this story will have OCs too!

2. As mentioned in the introduction, there is no student council president but if you wanna know, it's my OC.

3. If you submit an OC that has a crush on the FFI players (aside from Fidio and Rococo) and the Aliea people, I'll really appreciate it.

4. This doesn't follow after Inazuma Eleven GO or my stories *cough*Fire and Wind Series*cough*.

Anyway, this is the OC submission form:

**Name:**

**Nickname: (a. to what do you call other people and b. to what do they call you)**

**Age: (choose from 16-18 ONLY)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: (no one word descriptions)**

**What clique are you?: (you can't join the student council clique and for the bad boys clique, you have to be a guy)**

**Crush: (taken: Gouenji Shuuya, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fudou Akio, Kudou Fuyuka, Raimon Natsumi, Fubuki Shirou, Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya, Edgar Valtinas, Afuro Terumi, Sakuma Jirou, Otonashi Haruna, Kidou Yuuto, Mark Kruger)**

**Status with crush: (the choices are either you just fell in love with him and will have a soon relationship him/her or you ARE in relationship with him/her)**

**Clothing: (there are some outside scenes without wearing the school uniform)**

**Flaws: (I won't accept your OC if you answer none)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Other info:**

Lightning: That's all minna! I might update this in a week so you guys have time to let your OCs join! Sayonara and PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. My Name is Sato Aoi

Lightning: Hooray! I finally get to update this cursed story.

Midorikawa: D-did you just say CURSED?

Lightning: No Ryuuji, it's not cursed. The reason I said this is because there were so many OC submissions.

Midorikawa: Well, what about th- *gets his mouth covered by Burn & Gazel*

Burn: She's fine now you baka! *struggles Midorikawa*

Gazel: Anyway *gets hit*, Lightning doesn't own Inazuma Eleven and the first TWO OCs plus Lightning's OC will debut here.

* * *

><p>It was a blissful June day. The sun shone brightly, the cold breeze blew through the air and all the students were getting ready for school. The students hurried to school excited to see their friends again and at the same time, nervous about their new senseis and classes. At the gate of the well-known school, Inazuma High, a girl with dark blue hair with light blue highlights at the side and silver eyes stood in front of the school, amazed at it's beauty and structure.<p>

"Wow, I'm finally here. I can't wait to see my new classmates and sensei." she exclaimed. She ran to the front gate and entered the hallways. She searched for the principal's office using the map that her mom gave her. A few minutes later, she saw the sign on a door saying 'Principal's Office'. She opened the door and saw the principal seated at the desk.

"You must be another new student, right? Come in!" he greeted her warmly and the new girl sat down in the chair at the front of the desk. She took a peek at the name tag of the principal, it said his name is Hibiki Seigou.

"So tell me, what is your name?" he asked. The girl flushed and looked at him with a look mixed with fright and excitement.

"My name is Sato Aoi, Principal Hibiki. It's really nice to meet you." she said with her best 'brave' accent. Hibiki gave her a small smile.

Nice to meet you too, Aoi. he said. Hibiki got up from his seat and signaled her to follow him. They walked through the halls until they reached another office with the sign, 'Student Council Office'. Hibiki opened the door and out came a girl who had short green hair with a pink clip at the side and green eyes.

"I want you to meet Kino Aki, the student council vice-president." Hibiki introduced. Aoi and Aki shook hands together and Aki signaled Aoi to follow her.

"I'll show you around the school, Aoi-chan" she said. Aki showed everything about the school to Aoi. From the auditorium, to the gym and science lab and many more. As Aki was going to bring Aoi to her classroom, the two of them heard someone shouting in the hallway.

"How many times must I tell you, do not flirt with anymore girls?" Aki ran to the screamer and told him to quiet down. Aoi looked at the screamer's badge at the right side of his uniform, it said 'Megane Kakeru, Head Prefect'. Aki turned to the poor girl who was keeping her distance from the the 'flirters'.

"Tell me, what were you telling the girl?" Aki asked the boys who tried to flirt with the girl. The first one had an orange on his head and brown hair, the second had spikey blonde-like hair and black eyes and finally, the third had teal hair tied to a ponytail with a part of it covering his left brown eye.

"Nothing Aki, unless you go out with me tonight." the orange headband boy snickered and gave his friends a high-five. Aki turned furious and she hit him.

"That's an offense, Endou Mamoru-kun! Don't treat me like that and goes for you too, Gouenji Shuuya-kun and Kazemaru Ichirouta-kun" she screamed at them.

"Fine, if let me date your friend." the boy named Gouenji Shuuya said, pointing to Aoi. He winked at Aoi and Aki got even more furious at Gouenji's actions. She grabbed Aoi's and the other girl's hand and dragged them away from the jocks.

A while later, they finally reached the classroom and Aki bid them farewell. Before Aoi entered, she asked the name of the girl she met.

"Since we're in the same class, tell me, what's your name? I'm Sato Aoi, nice to meet you."

"I'm Vera Hikari, nice to meet you too." the girl answered. Hikari had long brown hair with curls and sky blue eyes.

The both of them entered the classroom, settled down there bags and started their classes.

Time Skip: Lunch Time

It was lunch time. All the students were eagerly running to the cafeteria and they sat down to their tables. Aoi and Hikari were struggling to get the food on the counter but many students blocked their way. Ten minutes they were able to get food but their biggest problem was getting a seat. They asked many students if they could sit at the tables but they all declined. Suddenly, they heard someone calling out to them.

"Hey Aoi-chan, Hikari-chan, come sit with us." it was Aki. She was also with a bunch of people and Megane and some of them had a badge on their uniform. Aoi and Hikari obeyed and sat down on Aki's table.

"So, how's school, are you guys okay?" a girl with auburn hair and brown eyes asked. The name on her badge was 'Raimon Natsumi, Treasurer'.

"Yes, I'm fine." Aoi looked down at her food and stared at her table mates. Natsumi, Aki and a girl that said on her badge 'Kudou Fuyuka, Secretary' were chatting, Megane was hawk-eyeing the cafeteria and Hikari was talking to the stranger at her left. They both laughed at each other's jokes and the stranger turned to Aoi.

"Konnichiwa Aoi-chan, I'm Azumi Haruka, I heard all about you from Hikari-chan." Haruka had black wavy long hair with a red ribbon on her hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Haruka." Aoi said. She looked at her surroundings again, too busy to talk to anyone. She wondered why the school acted weird because she heard from her relatives everyone's nice. Before she studied in Inazuma High, she watched their soccer matches, plays featuring students from Inazuma High and science contests with a student from a Inazuma High participating in it and they win almost everything. Aoi asked this question to Aki when she finished talking to Fuyuka and Natsumi.

"Well... you see. Last year, during the student council elections, our to-be president suddenly disappeared after the elections. Everyone tried to find her but... we never did." Aki explained and Aoi saw Fuyuka, Natsumi and Megane look down on the floor. The student council really missed her and so did the entire school. No wonder the school isn't functioning properly.

Time Skip: After school

The first day of school just finished as everyone picked up their things to go home. Aoi, Hikari and Haruka met each other at the gate and walked home together. But little did they know that they were being watched. In the trees nearby, a girl with pink pigtails and red eyes were watching the trio who were laughing and chatting. The pink-haired girl then looked away and said to herself, _I've been waiting for you, Sato Aoi. I hope you have a good year because I promise, you won't have anymore._

* * *

><p>Lightning: Did I ever mention that their is an antagonist here?<p>

Midorikawa: No

Lightning: Anyway, a few reminders... first to** Kitkatcocoa222**, gomenasai but someone's OC wanted to be Fudou's crush before you. Do you mind if you change your crush.

Midorikawa: And second, Lightning needs ONE more OC who's crush is Hiroto, any volunteers?

Lightning: Well that's it, bye and see you till the next chappie

Midorikawa: Please review!


	3. My Senpais and the Cliques

Lightning: I'm back...

Tachimukai: I can't believe that you're finally writing chapter 3!

Lightning: Don't get so hyped up Yuuki, this is a really long story so I could take my time to write this.

Tachimukai: ... How many OCs are appearing here?

Lightning: About five I guess. Oh yeah, **PLEASE** **VOTE IN MY POLL!**

Tachimukai: Lightning doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or some OCs, she only owns this story and her OC

* * *

><p>It was the second day of school and everyone were running around the hallways to get to their rooms. Aoi, Hikari and Haruka just arrived to school and they were wondering around the hallways, finding their classroom. On their way, they accidentally a girl with pink hair, light blue eyes and pale skin.<p>

"Gomenasai, senpai..." Aoi said. The mystery girl looked back at her and told her it was fine. She dusted herself off, looked back at the three first years and introduced herself to them.

"You must be new students, right? I'm Namekaze Yuuki, a second year high school student. Nice to meet you, three."

"I'm Sato Aoi and these two are Vera Hikari and Azumi Haruka." the three of them bowed down at Yuuki. Yuuki noticed many people staring at her so she signaled them to stop their bowing.

"Please, let's not be too formal here. I don't really like it if you do that, okay. Let's just be friends." Aoi, Hikari and Haruka looked up at them and said.

"Arigatou, Yuuki-senpai!" Yuuki gave them a small smile and she helped Aoi, Hikari and Haruka find their classrooms.

* * *

><p>Time Skip: Break Time (not yet Lunch)<p>

Aoi was just sitting in her chair and staring out the window when she saw one of her classmates calling out to her.

"Aoi, look at this. It's really cool!" it was Komina Ayaka. Ayaka has scarlet red hair tied to messy bun and blood-red eyes. Aoi hurried to see what was going on in the hallway and saw the most amazing sight ever. She saw Haruka playing the violin while a girl with long black hair and blue eyes singing in a really beautiful voice. Aoi listened to the serenity of the music and when they finished, everyone clapped their hands.

"That was so cool, Haruka! I didn't know you could play the violin well." Aoi said and Haruka rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh Aoi-chan, I would like you to meet Hasegawa Megumi. She's a friend of mine and we both study in the same music school."

"Konnichiwa Aoi, I'm Hasegawa Megumi, it's really nice to meet you." she bowed down to Aoi and she gave Aoi a huge grin. Aoi was amazed at her friends talents, she wished that she could be like them.

* * *

><p>Time Skip: Lunch Time<p>

It was lunch again. Everyone scurried to their seats and Aoi, Hikari, Haruka and their new friend Megumi sat with the student council. The eight of them had a really great time chatting and bonding when suddenly, a girl with shoulder-length blue hair, gray eyes and red glasses perched on her hair came up to them.

"Hey Meg! It's me, Otonashi Haruna. Wanna sit down with me in the dramatics table?" Megumi smiled at her and asked Aoi, Hikari and Haruka if she could. Aoi nodded her head and both her and Haruna left to go to the table full of what seems to be a bunch of singers, dancers, actors and actresses and instrumentalists.

"Hey Aki, why are all the tables labeled with names like 'dramatics table' or 'jocks table'?" Hikari asked and Aki, Natsumi, Fuyuka and Megane looked at each other and they started to explain.

"Well it goes like this Hikari-chan, each able is divided into cliques. The table that Megumi went to is the dramatics table. The Dramatics are those who have a talent for singing, dancing, acting and playing instruments." Aki said pointing to one table.

"The table where there are cheerleaders and athletes are the Jocks. The Jocks are those who excel in sports and anything related to that." Fuyuka said.

"That one over there is the Braniacs. They're full of the smart people and those who have the highest grades in school." Natsumi said.

"Those bakas at the back of the cafeteria are the Hot Heads, or better known as Bad Boys. They're the ones who are always breaking the rules and have absolutely no care to the prefects." Megane grumbled.

"And you must be the student council, right?" Haruka asked.

"Right!" Aki exclaimed.

"And those are the famous cliques in the school. There are still many unnamed cliques but the following are the most important. Without them, our school wouldn't be as great as today. Let's all thank the heavens for letting us have these special students." Natsumi said and sometime later, the class bell and we all left the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Time Skip: After School<p>

Aoi, Hikari and Haruka were on getting the things they needed from their lockers and as they were leaving, they bumped into three figures. One was their friend, Megumi, one had black hair tied to a bun and blood-red eyes and the other had messy shoulder-length black hair with a part of it covering her eye, her is gold and pale skin.

"Hey Aoi, Hikari and Haruka. These two are my senpais in the dramatics club." the two girls waved and smiled at them.

"I'm Shizuka Amaterasu, nice to meet you." the the one with the hair tied to a bun said.

"And I'm Shizu Kanda..." the other said and she looked away from them, glaring at the other students who passed by her.

"Nice to meet you senpai! I'm Sato Aoi."

"I'm Vera Hikari!"

"And Azumi Haruka!"

The six started talking to each other and after a while, they all became friends. They decided walk home together all except Shizu because she said she hates being accompanied when going home. All of them chatted and talked about a lot of things and when it was just Hikari and Aoi, the both of them reached the Aoi's home and Hikari bid her goodbye.

Aoi quickly went to her room and started doing her homework. As she was studying, she thought about all the wonderful senpais she met today and the things Aki taught her. It looks like she still has a lot to learn about the history of Inazuma High. Soon, she ate dinner, took a bath and she decided to go to sleep after a long day of school.

* * *

><p>Lightning: That was EPICALLY long.<p>

Tachimukai: I know right?

Lightning: Glad you're here. BTW, **can someone send truth and dares in my T.O.D. show?**

Tachimukai: Yeah and please **VOTE IN HER POLL!**

Lightning: Please review~!


	4. What is Love?

Lightning: Sorry if I didn't update this story for a while, I was so busy with school and all that...

Hiroto: Lightning doesn't own Inazuma Eleven

* * *

><p>It has been a week since the first day of school has past. Everyone was chilling out, studying for tests and hanging out with their friends. Aoi was looking out at the window thinking to herself as usual when suddenly, Hikari, Haruka, Ayaka and Megumi appeared in front of her with smiles on their faces.<p>

"Hey Aoi-chan, guess what?" Ayaka asked.

"What?"

"Someone asked Hikari-chan out." Haruka piped out.

"Really, why now, it's just the first day of school. There's no way that someone asked her out already, especially the fact that I have no idea what love is..." Aoi said, her head looking down.

"I can't believe that you don't know what love is." Megumi said.

"That's so sad..." Hikari said.

"Yeah... anyway, what's the guy's name?" Aoi asked.

"Midorikawa Ryuuji-kun, actually, I wouldn't call it a date. He's my friend in school and he just asked if we could have pizza tonight." Hikari explained.

"Really, cause whenever I see him smiling at you, you always look red." Megumi said.

"Sh-shut up." Hikari said.

"Anyway, let's do a little challenge for Aoi-chan." Haruka said.

"Let's find the perfect boy for Aoi and when we do, we'll hook them up!" Ayaka exclaimed.

"What, guys, let's not rush okay? I'm not in a hurry to date a bo-" but Aoi was interrupted when Hikari pushed her out of the classroom.

The four girls agreed that they won't give up on finding the perfect guy for Aoi, they'll find him and let her be Aoi's boyfriend. The girls stopped in front of the jocks' lockers area (if you don't get it, the lockers of all the jocks). They spotted two boys that have ear-length spikey dark brown hair with light brown highlights and ocean blue eyes, each of them wore goggles. One was red and the other was blue. They were talking to each other while they picking up the books from their lockers.

"The one with red goggles is Kazuo Taiki and the other one is Kazuo Takuya. I know them since they are my classmates in Music class." Ayaka explained.

"So, what do I have to do?" Aoi asked.

"You have to ask one of them out. Who do you choose?" Megumi asked.

"Uhh... I don't really have any special feelings toward them..." Aoi said.

"Oh man... hey look it's Haruna-chan, HARUNA-CHAN!" Megumi exclaimed and Haruna walked up to them.

"What is it Meg?" Haruna asked.

"Try to talk to one of those boys over there." Megumi commanded.

"EHH... I don't think that's a good idea Meg, I'm not that kind of person who talks to stra-." Haruna tried to explain but she was interrupted by Ayaka.

"JUST TALK TO THEM ALREADY!"

"Alright, fine..." Haruna said and she walked up to Taiki and Takuya.

"Excuse me... hello there, I'm Otonashi Haruna. Nice to meet you."

"Hey Haruna, I'm Kazuo Takuya and this is my brother, Kazuo Taiki. Nice to meet you too." and they both started to talk. The three of them quickly became friends and Haruna completely forgot about the people she was talking to earlier.

"Well, there goes our chance to talk to the Kazuo twins." Hikari sighed.

"Let's not give up minna! Let's go to the next person!" Haruka said.

The girls ran around the halls again until they reached the spot where the vending machines were located. They saw a boy with short dark violet hair and violet eyes who was talking to a girl with short chesnut colored hair, grey-blue eyes and she was wearing silver glasses.

"The girl is Seyama Sashibame and the boy is Toritsuna Karasu. Why not try talking to Karasu, I'm sure he'll like you." Haruka said.

"But Haruka, what if I choose the wrong guy. I mean, what if that guy already has a girlfriend?" Aoi asked.

Do not fear my friend, Sashiba has a boyfriend already and I haven't heard of Karasu having one. Now's your chance!" Hikari said.

Ayaka pushed Aoi to them but she controlled herself and stopped right in front of them. She stood up straight and introduced herself to them.

"My name is Sato Aoi... nice to meet you, senpai..."

Before Karasu and Seyama could respond, Fuyuka saw them and marched right up to Karasu with an angry look on her face.

"KARASU-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Ah... Yuka... I was just, well..."

"You have some explaining to do, come with me."

Fuyuka grabbed Karasu by the ear and they marched away from Seyama and Aoi. They could still hear Karasu screaming out for help. Seyama giggled and greeted Aoi.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, nice to meet you Aoi. I'm Seyama Sashibame."

"Hehehe, I have to go now, Sashiba-san. Nice meeting you." and Aoi left Seyama by the vending machine, swelling up her nervousness to seeing her friends again.

"So, how did it go?" Ayaka asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Aoi said.

"Aw... you're no fun." Haruka whined.

"Hey guys, aren't you forgetting something?" Megumi asked.

"Oh yeah, our mission! C'mon Aoi-chan, let's go!" Hikari exclaimed.

Aoi didn't hesitate this time, since she knew that there's no way that she'll be able to convince them into stopping. She followed them wherever they went, asking boys if she could date them but there were many declines and some were already in relationships. By the end of day, they didn't succeed in finding any lucky at all.

"Oh man, who knew that boy hunting was so hard." Hikari said as all of them rested on a bench.

"If that's all you're going to say, I heard that Shizuka-senpai has a boyfriend already. Goes the same for Sashiba-san and Karasu-san has a girlfriend too." Aoi whined.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Haruka asked.

"I'm going back to the classroom and pack up my things. I'm going home." Aoi said and she left her friends at the bench.

Aoi walked slowly to her classroom. She was very tired from walking around the school asking boys out. She knew it was useless if she asked any boy out since she never fell in love before.

It was already 5:00 and she's supposed to be home by now. She reached the door of her classroom, opened it and saw a familiar-looking figure by the window. He seems to be staring at the clouds. She tried to not disturb him but she accidentally tripped on one of the chairs. The boy saw her on the floor and decided to help her.

He ran to her, helped her up and when they made eye contact, one word came out of their lips.

"YOU!"

They quickly let go of each other and Aoi was shocked on who the boy was. It was Gouenji Shuuya, the boy she met on the first day of school. The one who 'bullied' Hikari and tried flirting to her. She glared at Gouenji with an angry look on her face and Gouenji tried to calm her down.

"Hey, hey... don't get mad at me. Gomenasai about what happened at the first day of school, okay, I was just joking about everything, okay?"

But Aoi shot him an angry look at him. She didn't look pleased about seeing him again but since he really looked sorry, she decided to forgive him.

"Tsch, fine. Just don't try hurting my friends, okay?" Gouenji nodded his head and promised her.

Now the two of them just stood their and stared at each other. Neither of them talked, made a sound or even move from where they stood. They just stood there, doing nothing and just stared.

"So... see you tomorrow then?" Gouenji finally asked.

"Yeah... see you..." Aoi said. She got her bag and was about to leave when Gouenji blocked her way and asked her a question.

"Hey, you don't mind if I go with you, right? My home is just a few blocks away and well, I usually don't go home alone."

Aoi just stood there with her hand holding on to the door knob. She sighed and said.

"Okay, you could... but just this once, okay?"

"Okay"

And they both left the classroom and they went home. Little did they know, Haruka, Hikari, Ayaka and Megumi followed Aoi to the classroom and witnessed everything... not really, more of eavesdropped. They giggled to one another and gave each other huge grins.

"Well, well... looks like we did succeed in the boy hunt." Haruka said.

"But we better be careful, one wrong step and Aoi's sake of having a relationship will be at stake." Hikari warned.

"Don't worry, we're going to ask for help from our fellow senpais." Ayaka said.

"Operation Love or Fail is onboard! Who's with me?" Megumi said.

All the girls raised their hands in agreement. Looks like this school is going to be exciting for Aoi. She has to watch out for the lovey dovey tricks her friends have planned for her and Gouenji. And what Hikari said is true, one wrong step and Aoi's sake of having a relationship could be at stake. Just like last year's plans...

* * *

><p>Lightning: DONE! And that was so long...<p>

Hiroto: YES! Wait, when will I appear?

Lightning: You'll see~

Hiroto: **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Lightning: **AND VOTE IN MY POLL!**


	5. Totally Unexpected

Lightning: Been a while since I updated this... no?

Gouenji: You know, you remind me of a certain someone...

Lightning: Hehe... you realize that by now, no?

Kazemaru: *pops out of nowhere* You know, I realized that no one ever teased about the two of you

Lightning and Gouenji: Huh?

Kazemaru: Lightning, it isn't a big secret that you like Gouenji...

Lightning: *blushes* What? I don't like Gouenji that way!

Gouenji: *blushes* Yeah, me too!

Kazemaru: Ushishishi... Lightning doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, just her OCs! Other OCs belong to their rightful owners! And BTW, we're going to start this story by another character's P.O.V.!

* * *

><p>Namekaze Yuuki's P.O.V.<p>

When I entered the school today, I saw colorful posters being hung on the walls. Since I was an old student ever since two years ago, I had a feeling that I know what's going on here. But, to be sure, I'll ask one of my friends in class on what's happening.

"Hey Shizu, do you know what's happening here?" I asked my friend, Shizu Kanda.

"How should I know..." she answered.

"Shizu..." I mumbled, I knew she was being sarcastic but, I couldn't just bring out the fact that I needed her help here the most.

"Okay, okay... I heard from Aki that student council president elections are being held."

"Stu... why now?"

"That my dear friend, I don't kno."

I just stared at her with awe. Why would the student council president elections be held now? They know the risks of having a president... right?

Somewhere in the hidden areas of the school...

Normal P.O.V.

While everyone else was talking about the elections today, Vera Hikari, Azumi Haruka, Hasegawa Megumi and Komina Ayaka were busy talking to each other... about Operation Love or Fail that is.

"So, anyone got any ideas?" the leader in charge of the operation, Azumi Haruka asked to her fellow friends.

"Hmm, how about we push them together and see what happens?" Megumi suggests

"Uhh... I don't think that's a good idea Megumi. My friend tried that once to her sister and her boyfriend and trust me, the scene wasn't pretty after that." Ayaka explained.

"What do you mean, 'the scene wasn't pretty', Ayaka?" Hikari asked.

"... You don't wanna know." Ayaka replied.

"Anyway, got anymore ideas?" Haruka asked again.

"I have an idea." a voice exclaimed.

The four students turned around to see a girl with shoulder-length orange hair and matching orange eyes. She has fair colored skin and a mole under her right eye. Her hair is usually in a messy bun or pigtails.

"You do?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, I know a lot about this school even before I studied. I know all the dirt about ever single person in the school." the mysterious girl answered.

"Before you tell us the info, mind telling us you name?" Haruka asked.

"Oh, name's Ayana Hikaru. Pleassure to meet you all." the girl greeted.

"So what's the info?" Ayaka asked.

"Okay, here's the dirt about Gouenji..." Hikaru started.

Later, during lunch...

Sato Aoi's P.O.V.

Today, I heard that the student council president elections were being held today. When I finished my lunch, I decided to watch the elections with my good friend and lab partner in Science class, Akimoto Akari. She was a girl with hip long brown hair and is usually tied in a side pony with a sky blue hair tie and dark brown eyes.

"Hey Akari-chan, are you excited about the elections?" I asked her.

"Yeah, and I heard that they have no president. Must be the reason why they're doing this now." Akari said.

Before we could go deeper into the discussion, Aki appeared in the center of the cafeteria, the center was actually a small circular stage. She had a microphone in one hand and a small box on the other.

"Everyone, welcome to the student council president elections. As for our old students last year, we all know about the great incident last year. To make up for that painful day, we would again, elect a president, in replacement of the old one. So, who would like to volunteer?"

The whole cafeteria kept quiet the moment she said, volunteer. From the looks of it, it seems that no one wants to be the president, even though it would give them great credit.

Suddenly, Natsumi appeared out of nowhere. She whispered into Aki's ear and came back to the her table, giving Aki the thumbs up look. Aki smiled back at her and she began talking into the microphone again.

"Alright, since no one wants to be one, I'll tell you something. In my hand, contains a box full of pieces of paper. The pieces of paper, contains the names of my friends or the names of the smartest kids in this school. I will a name in this box and whoever's name comes out here, will be the class president!" Aki exclaimed.

All the Braniacs and the people close to Aki started shivering, including me. I was one of Aki's close friends, if she picked me... that will be a problem.

"Alright, I'll start picking!" Aki exclaimed, inserting her hand in the box.

Everyone got closer to the stage when suddenly, the lights were all closed. Everyone panicked at the sudden brownout and started running around the cafeteria. While Megane tried calming them down, I heard a rustling sound on the stage. Suddenly, the lights were turned on again. The panicking was stopped and it was like time stopped.

"What happened?" Akari asked me.

"I don't know." I replied.

As soon as everything was in order again, I watched as Aki got a piece of paper in the box. When she got a piece, she opened the paper and a shocked face over took her.

"What's wrong Aki?" Fuyuka asked.

"I-it's... that. Ahem, our new student council president is... Sato Aoi?" Aki announced.

My eyes widened when my name was mentioned. Me, president of the student council? NO WAY! My mind started panicking and my heart was racing, I don't know how to lead a class, I don't even know how to lead an entire school!

"Oh crud..." I muttered under my breath. A lot of people were staring at me and sneaking glances at me. They started snickering, others were laughing and worse, Aki came up to me and gave me a badge.

"Here Aoi-chan..." she whispered to me as she placed the badge on my right. For some reason, she didn't seem happy.

"What's wrong Aki-senpai?" I asked her.

"It's that... you see, I never put your name in that box." she replied.

* * *

><p>Lightning: That's it for the today's chapter!<p>

Kazemaru: *singing* Lightning and Gouenji sitting on a tree~! K-I-! *gets hit by a bat*

Gouenji: *blushing* Kazemaru, stop that!

Kazemaru: *gets up* But she loves you~!

Gouenji: NO! We have a like/hate relationship!

Kazemaru: Oh really~~!

Gouenji: *blush gets redder* Yeah!

Kazemaru: But you're turning red Gouenji~!

Gouenji: *even redder* AM NOT!

Hiroto: WILL YOU ALL JUST BE QUIET AND STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!

Gouenji and Kazemaru: ...

Lightning: **PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE IN MY POLL! And chapter question, WHO DO YOU THINK WAS THE ONE WHO PUT AOI'S NAME IN THE BALLOT BOX?**


End file.
